


This little big love

by Alle__Panda



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A scene on Ach-to, AU Ben and Rey Modern setting, Deep feelings, F/M, It may become a whole fanfiction, Longing, Love, Memories, Or apart, Regrets, Renperor and Jedi Rey (apart), Summer Teenage Love, These are just some moments of Rey and Ben togheter, This is not properly a story. This is poetry... I like to think about it this way., This should became a series of fanfiction, and so on... Different scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: Six months has passed since they broke up. And Kylo Ren struggles with himself, thinking about what could have been, if only he had chosen Rey instead of his career. He remembers about the time when they first met and he misses her bright presence… He definitely did the wrong choice!





	1. QUESTO PICCOLO GRANDE AMORE

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation of a song: "Questo piccolo grande amore" by Claudio Baglioni  
> I tranlsated by myself... so I am not sure it's perfectly correct... But I really like this song. You can find it on Youtube. This is just a song... But maybe I can write a fanfiction about this...  
> Let me know if you like the idea :)

Kylo Ren POV

That thin shirt of hers, that tight I could imagine everything…  
And that childish air…  
I really didn’t tell her, but it made my crazy!  
And bright summer evenings, the sea, the games, the fairy tales…  
And the fear and the longing to be naked.  
A kiss with our salty lips…  
A fire… Some chats…  
And then make love at the lighthouse…

“I love you”

“I love you… I promise”

“I love, I really love you”

And she used to look at me suspiciously…  
Then she smiled and used to hold me so tight…  
And I, I really didn’t understand a thing…  
Since I can’t really throw away this idea from my mind by now….  
That she…. 

She was a little big love,  
just a little big love and nothing more…  
and nothing more…  
I miss so bed that little big love,  
now that I finally know what should I say,  
now that I know what should I do…  
Now that… I want a little big love!

That unusual way of walking she had…  
I could recognize her even in the middle of a crowd…  
She used to tell me I was the one who’s awkward…  
But I really didn’t believe that…  
And big labored runs towards fallen stars…  
And hands every time much eager to touch forbidden regions…  
And all those songs, tone-deaf…  
screamed at the sky up above…

“Who arrives first at that wall?” 

“I am not sure, if I really love you. I am not sure. I am not sure…”

And suddenly she was silent, but you could read on her face she was in pain…  
And I, I really don’t know how much I cried…  
I am realizing it by now…  
That she was, she was just a little big love, just a little big love…  
and nothing more….than this…nothing more…  
I really miss that little big love, now that I know what should I say…  
Now that I know what should I do…  
...now that I want a little big love!

 

.................................................

 

Quella sua maglietta fina  
Tanto stretta al punto che m'immaginavo tutto  
E quell'aria da bambina  
Che non glie'ho detto mai ma io ci andavo matto  
E chiare sere d'estate, il mare, i giochi, le fate  
E la paura e la voglia di essere nudi  
Un bacio a labbra salate, un fuoco, quattro risate  
E far l'amore giù al faro  
Ti amo davvero, ti amo lo giuro, ti amo, ti amo davvero  
E lei  
Lei mi guardava con sospetto  
Poi mi sorrideva e mi teneva stretto, stretto  
Ed io  
Io non ho mai capito niente  
Visto che oramai non me lo levo dalla mente  
Che lei, lei era  
Un piccolo grande amore  
Solo un piccolo grande amore  
Niente più di questo niente più  
Mi manca da morire  
Quel suo piccolo grande amore  
Adesso che saprei cosa dire  
Adesso che saprei cosa fare  
Adesso che…voglio un piccolo grande amore!

Quella camminata strana  
Pure in mezzo a chissacchè l'avrei riconosciuta  
Mi diceva "Sei una frana"  
Ma io questa cosa qui mica l'ho mai creduta  
E lunghe corse affannate incontro a stelle cadute  
E mani sempre più ansiose di cose proibite  
E le canzoni stonate urlate al cielo lassù  
"Chi arriva prima a quel muro"  
Non sono sicuro se ti amo davvero  
Non sono, non sono sicuro  
E lei  
Tutto ad un tratto non parlava  
Ma le si leggeva chiaro in faccia che soffriva  
Ed io  
Io non lo so quant'è che ha pianto  
Solamente adesso me ne sto rendendo conto  
Che lei, lei era  
Un piccolo grande amore  
Solo un piccolo grande amore  
Niente più di questo niente più  
Mi manca da morire  
Quel suo piccolo grande amore  
Adesso che saprei cosa dire  
Adesso che saprei cosa fare  
Adesso che voglio un piccolo grande amore


	2. AMORE BELLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Song by Claudio Baglioni (Amore bello) That fits in this scenario

AMORE BELLO / BEAUTIFUL LOVE  
So…You are leaving…  
Don’t jock around…no…  
Tomorrow away… Please…No!  
I have to convince myself that it’s nothing…But my hands are shaking…  
I have to stay afloat in a way or another  
And so… You are leaving…  
What’s wrong with me now? Maybe you are going to write me… But yes…that’s fine…  
So…. You are leaving…  
I understood it… What’s the matter? If you have to…leave…  
I have the feeling I am already going to miss this  
Meanwhile the minutes are passing by…  
Maybe tomorrow I am going to rush behind your train  
And don’t forget about me…never….  
How ordinary by now... Let’s dance once more… yes…that’s the same…  
Beautiful love  
Just like the sky  
Beautiful just like the day  
Like the sea, my love!  
But I really can’t say it…  
Love beautiful like a kiss  
Like the darkness  
Like God  
My love… please don’t leave me…  
Because like this….  
Because it’s not fair like this…  
if you leave… if you leave….  
Because like this…  
Because everything it’s going to end  
You are leaving soon…  
One last dance…please!  
And pretending…I don’t know… to be mad? To cry, to scream… to say NO!  
It doesn’t help…. I know… It’s already finished…But if you maybe…  
But she really can’t hear me, by now…  
Let’s dance once more… yes… but yes that’s okay…  
Beautiful love  
Just like the sky  
Like the day  
Like the sea  
But I really can’t say it…  
Love beautiful like a kiss  
Like the darkness  
Like God  
My love… please don’t leave me…  
Because like this….  
Because it’s not fair like this…  
You are beautiful, you know? You are beautiful you know?  
You are leaving soon  
One last dance, the last by now


	3. SABATO POMERIGGIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabato Pomeriggio by Claudio Baglioni

SABATO POMERIGGIO / Saturday afternoon

Little sparrow don’t go away  
In your eyes the sun it’s already dying  
I am sorry if it was my fault  
If I can’t keep you here with me  
But…what’s been of a love that could dry the sea?  
A love that wanted to leave, to fly, a love capable to leave you breathless  
and now it’s wounded…  
Please…  
Little sparrow don’t go…  
Without your whimpers, what I am going to do?  
Everything, it’s enough if it’s yours,  
But with my broken heart I am looking for your things to keep them  
But what happened of that time that was challenging the wind?  
That was making us shudder and scream at the sky?  
Don’t leave me alone, no…  
Don’t go away, Don’t go away  
Without you… I would die  
Without you… I would blow  
Without you… I would burn, all of my dreams  
Alone, without you… What would I do? Without you?  
Without you…. Without you….  
Saturday, little by little, goes away  
Little sparrow, but what’s the meaning of all this?  
Don’t you remember? We use to migrate jut like two seagulls…we loved each other…  
And your hands, to hold, to warm…  
Little sparrow… don’t… Please don’t go away…  
Without you… I would die  
Without you… I would blow  
Without you… I would burn, all of my dreams  
Alone, without you… What would I do? Without you?  
without you…. Without you….


	4. SOLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo is also another song by Claudio Baglioni. Iper appropriate for Ben I think. :) in English the word Solo is not just a name, but has a proper meaning, refering to a person who use to stay alone. But in italian Solo means ALONE. That it is pretty symilar, but not exactly the same. "I am Solo" = Sono un solitario/solista. And also " I am alone" = sono solo
> 
> Just having fun with words and meaning and translation :) never mind, I am foolish

SOLO / ALONE

Let it be... everything like this.  
And the wind was howling upon your cape.  
And you have alredy brought with you, your hands, our evenings, and your happyness.

Don't ever cut your hair  
Eat more because you are skinny to the bones

And upon the table  
Between the tea and the bill  
I swallowed even this farewell

Let it be... everything like this

And the sky was fading away behind the clouds

No, don't ever change. Stay always the same and took care of yourself.  
Of your life and of the world you are looking for

Try not to get in trouble  
And close well your coat

And between the clacsons and the bells  
I repeated to myself I wasn't mad at you

And don't be bothered about me  
Meanwhile our breath became smoke 

I was feeling like I was falling apart, little by little  
While you slowly were leaving to go away

And what if sooner or later you would be able to undertand  
What if you are going to turn and go back

And what if sooner or later, you are going to think about the fact that now I am alone (solo)

And alone I'll stand here,  
And I'll sing alone  
And I'll walk alone  
I am going to go on alone


	5. E TU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening on Ach-to. REYLO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost the whole compilation of Claudio Baglioni XD

E TU / AND YOU  
Curled up together, listening to the sea  
How much time are we stayed silent?  
Following your profile with my finger,  
Meanwhile the wind was caressing slowly you dress?  
And you  
Made of gazes, you  
And made of naïve smiles  
You  
And I  
Barefoot I  
I was brushing your hair I  
And stopping to play with a porg  
And then close our eyes  
Do not think anymore  
Are you cold just like me?  
Are you cold just like me?  
And hidden in the shadow of the evening a few stars  
And a sudden shiver upon your skin  
Then happily run breathless  
To challenge each other, to see who’s the one who remains behind  
And you  
In a whisper you  
In my every thought you  
And I  
I was silent I  
To not waste everything  
And kissing your lips… with a strand of grass  
And discover you are more beautiful… with your hair down  
And I like you even more  
And I like you even more  
Maybe you are my love?!  
And now there is you,  
just you,  
only you  
and always you  
That are blowing inside of my hearth  
And what would I may do?  
If I had not you right now  
To invent this love?  
And playing we have fallen with our clothes in the sea  
And a kiss, and another, and another more,  
Not to tell you that…  
You  
You speak of sweet you  
You already were everything  
And I  
I didn’t believe it I  
And I was holding you tight  
With our clothes so dump  
To stay there, joking with you  
I wish… I mean…  
I need you!  
I need you!  
Give me some love!  
And now there is you,  
just you,  
only you and always you  
That are blowing inside of my hearth  
And what would I may do?  
If I had not you right now  
To invent this love?


End file.
